Vier Tage
by vestilia
Summary: Vier Tage können genügen, um ein Leben zu verändern. Severus Snape erfährt das am eigenen Leib.
1. Chapter 1

**Heute früh habe ich begonnen, eine Idee nieder zu schreiben, die mir schon lange im Kopf herum geistert. Es lief erstaunlich gut und so kann ich euch hier das erste Kapitel präsentieren.  
Im Mittelpunkt steht Severus Snape. Ich habe inzwischen soviele Geschichten gelesen, in denen er auf irgendeine Art und Weise gerettet wird, da dachte ich mir, ich drehe den Spieß einmal um.  
Also hier ein Severus Snape als Retter, auch wenn es im Prolog noch nicht unbedingt zu erkennen ist.**

* * *

**Prolog**

Es war ein regnerischer Morgen, kalt und ungemütlich.  
In den meisten anderen Städten hätte man darauf wetten können, dass sich weniger Menschen durch die verstopften Straßen drängenten.  
Nicht so in London.  
Einwohner hasteten zur Arbeit, Touristen schlichen über die Gehwege, blieben im Weg stehen um hier und da ein unbedeutendes Foto zu machen, welches sie dann stolz ihren Familien und Freunden zu Hause zeigen konnten.  
Die verschiedensten Reaktionen auf dieses Verhalten konnte auf den Straßen finden.  
Einige Leute blieben geduldig stehen, lächelten die Besucher an, obwohl sie einen am schnellen Vorankommen im morgentlichen Chaos hinderten.  
Andere verdrehten die Augen, verhielten sich dennoch still. Wieder andere fluchten lauthals.  
Und ein Mann besaß die Frechheit die photographierenden einfach beiseite zu stoßen.

Wie oft er an diesem morgen schon zweifelnd, empört oder wütend angesehen worden war, er hatte es nicht zählen können. Von den letzten Jahren ganz zu schweigen.  
Es bereitete ihm insgeheim Vergnügen. Doch ein Lächeln würde sich darüber nicht auf sein Gesicht stehlen. Severus Snape lächelte nicht, niemals.  
Er hasste diesen Weg, quer durch die Innenstadt, durch die stickige, dreckige Luft dieser Großstadt.  
Er hasste diese Stadt, dafür, dass sie so überfüllt war, dass er einen Marsch von 15 Minuten in Kauf nehmen musste, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, da es kaum eine Straße in der Nähe gab, die abgelegen genug war um umgesehen zu apperieren.  
Er hasste den Lärm den die Menschen und Maschinen verbreiteten.  
Er hasste diese Menschen selbst.  
Und er erinnerte sich beständig daran, dass es auch so war.  
Er war ein Einzelgänger, war es schon immer gewesen.  
Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen er sich für andere eingesetzt hatte, doch diese waren längst vergangen.  
Inzwischen führte er das Leben, dass er sich schon immer erträumt hatte, zurückgezogen, in einer ländlichen Gegend im Süden Englands.

Er liebte die reine, frische Luft. Doch vorallem liebte er seine Nachbarn.  
Dafür, dass die nächsten mehr als 10 Meilen von ihm entfernt wohnten und abgesehen von den typisch englischen Höflichkeitsbesuchen, die sie ihm am Anfang gegen seinen Willen abgestattet hatten, keinerlei Notiz von ihm nahmen.  
Vermutlich taten sie es doch, vermutlich zerrissen sie sich das Maul über diesen merkwürdigen, einsiedlerischen Mann, der sein Haus selten verließ, von dem keiner wusste, womit er seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente. Doch sie belästigten ihn nicht mit ihren Ansichten.  
Er war sehr stolz darauf, dass er es geschafft hatte, sich die Menschen ohne jeglichen Schutzbann vom Leibe zu halten.  
Ein paar „freundliche" Worte hier und da konnten soviel mehr bewirken, als ein Zauber.  
Er war zufrieden, so wie er nun lebte.  
Zu seiner Vergangenheit hatte er jegliche Brücken abgeschlagen, er brauchte sich keinen Fragen mehr zu stellen, keiner Verantwortung.  
Auch wenn er es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, er hatte es geschafft seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, er hatte es sogar überlebt.  
Die Ereignisse lagen nun schon so viele Jahre zurück...

Beinahe wäre er der Falle erlegen, die ihm sein Geist schon so häufig hatte stellen wollen. Aber nein, er würde nicht zurück denken, was zählte war das hier und jetzt.  
Er bog in die Straße ein, die sein Ziel darstellte.  
Tatsächliche konnte er das Schild schon erkennen, welches in einem fürchterlich hässlichen und aufdringlichen grün eine Schlange darstellte, die sich um einen Stab wand. Eine grüne Schlange, wie passend.  
Ja, Severus Snape war auf dem Weg zu einer Muggel-Apotheke.  
Wie schon so oft in den letzten Monaten, Jahren.  
Er arbeitete an einem Projekt in dem er Muggel-Heilmittel mit denen der magischen Welt vereinigen wollte. Er hatte mit der Zeit gelernt, dass selbst diese unwissenden Menschen zu eigenen, wenn auch kleinen Wundern in der Lage waren. Diese Wunder wollte er sich nun zu Nutze machen.  
In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich ganz und gar seiner Obsession gewidmet, dem Tränkebrauen, er hatte Artikel in den bedeutendsten Magazinen der magischen Welt veröffentlicht, selbst in Übersee war sein Name inzwischen ein Begriff. Zumindest der, unter dem er heute arbeitete. Doch er tauchte nur in den Journalen auf, wenn er es für richtig hielt.  
Interviews ließ er nicht zu. Es brauchte keiner zu wissen, wer dieser geheimnisvolle „Tiberius Anderby" war.  
Hin und wieder gab er sich der Versuchung hin und erwarb eine Ausgabe der Hexenwoche. Es war einfach zu köstlich, in welch blumigen Worten die weibliche Welt von ihm schwärmte, sich das Gehirn darüber zermarterte, wer er wohl war, wie er wohl aussah, ob er wohl vergeben war...

In diesen Gedanken erreichte er endlich das Geschäft.  
Als er sie betrat drang ein lautes Stöhnen aus seinem Mund.  
Hatte ganz London beschlossen, die „Hippokrates-Apotheke" aufzusuchen?  
Es war voller als in den letzten Wochen.  
Gerne wäre er auf ein kleineres, weniger stark frequentiertes Geschäft ausgewichen, doch nur hier bekam er wirklich alles was sein Herz begehrte.  
Ein kleiner Zauber um die Angestellten zu manipulieren und er konnte alles von ihnen haben, er hätte selbst ihr Geld stehlen können und sie hätten sich nur für seinen Besuch bedankt.  
Bedanken war ein gutes Stichwort.

Er hatte einst ein Spiel begonnen, vor Jahren schon, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das erste Mal hier gewesen war.  
Sie, die junge Frau, die damals noch eine Auszubildende in diesem gewesen Geschäft war.  
Als er damals an diesem denkwürdigen Tag das Geschäft betreten hatte, hatte sie ihn so angstvoll angesehen, wie es seine Schülern in seinen besten Tagen auf Hogwarts getan hatten. Wie ein Hufflepuff.  
Er hatte es sofort erkannt, dass ihr sehnlichster Wunsch in diesem Moment der war, dass nicht sie diejenige sein musste, die ihn bediente.  
Er hatte sich darauf hin bewusst in die Schlange gestellt, die an ihrer Kasse endete. Es war die längste und so hatte ihre erste Begegnung damit begonnen, dass er sich über ihre viel zu langsame Arbeit beschwert hatte.  
Und was hatte sie gesagt.  
„Verzeihung, Sir."  
Diesem vielversprechenden Auftakt war eine Vorstellung von Severus Snape par exelance gefolgt.  
Er hatte seine Wunschliste um ein paar Zutaten erweitert, ganz einfach um zu sehen, wie sie er sie durch seine Anforderungen überforderte.  
Bei Antikoagulantien hatte sie schließlich aufgegeben.  
Den Einwand, dass sie nicht wisse, um welches Medikament es sich handelte, dass er ihr doch bitte genauere Informationen geben sollte, hatte er überhört.  
Sie war über seine boshaften Worte schließlich in Tränen ausgebrochen.  
Zunächst hatten sie ihr nur in den Augen gestanden, doch der Kommentar, dass er sich bei ihrem Vorgesetzten beschweren würde, da sie nicht einmal wusste, dass er das schlichte Medikament Heparin verlangt hatte, ließ sie zurückweichen.  
Er hatte ihr Schluchzen deutlich aus dem Nebenraum gehört.

Seit dem suchte er immer diese junge Frau auf.  
Er war grob und unhöflich, doch er schaffte es kein zweites Mal sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. Das war inzwischen zu einem wöchentlichen Spiel geworden.  
Immer lächelte sie ihn freundlich an, während er ihr sogar die Begrüßung verwehrte.  
Sie war sehr gut auf ihrem Gebiet, sie konnte immer seine Wünsche erfüllen, selbst wenn sie noch so kompliziert waren.  
Am Ende versagte er ihr den Dank, dafür bedankte sie sich freundlich für seinen Besuch.  
Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen sie erleichtert ausgeatmet hatte, wenn er sich von ihr abgewandt hatte. Das war inzwischen leider vorbei.  
Doch er hoffte auf den Tag, an dem er sie noch einmal aus der Fassung bringen konnte.  
Heute war es ihm leider nicht gelungen.  
Dennoch verließ er die Apotheke mit deutlich besserer Laune als bei seinem Betreten.  
Er wunderte sich schon lange nicht mehr über diesen Stimmungswandel, der sich stets bei seinen Besuchen einstellte.  
Anfangs, da hatte er es getan. doch als seine Überlegungen zu keinem Ergebnis geführt hatten, hatte er es schließlich aufgegeben.  
So genoss er nun einfach die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich inzwischen durch die Wolken gekämpft hatten, an diesem klaren Morgen und schlenderte zurück zu seinem Apperierpunkt.

* * *

**Also, was meint ihr?  
Lohnt sich eine Fortsetzung? **

**Die Geschicht wird wohl insgesamt recht kurz werden... Prolog, Vier Tage, Epilog. Also sechs Kapitel. Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr dabei wärt und ihr vielleicht den ein oder anderen Kommentar hinerlassen würdet.  
Das nächste Update is für nächsten Samstag geplant. **

**Bis bald.**

**Vestilia **


	2. Chapter 2

**Es geht weiter... Ein paar Leser, eine Review... Das ist mehr als ich erwartet hatte;-)  
Poetica Licentia, nochmals vielen Dank für dein Review.  
Es werden wohl doch mehr als 6 Kapitel werden. Inzwischen bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich jeden Tag in zwei bis drei Teile teile...  
**

* * *

**Tag 1: Fragen**

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?"  
Severus Snape wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Er schaute die ältliche Frau verwirrt an. Hatte er nicht eben noch am Ende dieser Schlange gestanden, hatte er die Apotheke nicht gerade erst betreten?  
„Sir?"  
Kurz war er versucht einfach kehrt zu machen.  
Was würde seine Frage schon verändern, was würde es ändern, wenn er wüsste, wo sie geblieben war.  
Seit nunmehr sieben Wochen hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit sieben Wochen suchte er vergeblich nach ihr, wenn er die Apotheke betrat.  
Vielleicht hatte sie geheiratet, vielleicht erwartete sie ein Kind. Vielleicht war sie umgezogen, vielleicht hatte sie ein lukrativeres Stellenangebot erhalten.  
Vielleicht war ihr etwas zugestoßen...  
Doch was interessierte ihn ihr Schicksal.  
Er kannte diese Frau nicht, was würde es schon bedeuten, sollte er ihr nicht mehr begegnen. Das Schicksal einer Frau, deren Namen er nicht einmal kannte.

„Sir!"

Wieder sah er die Frau an. Und ehe er nocheinmal darüber nachgedacht hatte sprach er die Frage aus, die seit Wochen auf ihm lastete, die er bereits gestern hatte stellen wollen und die er doch wieder aufgeschoben hatte. Die Frage, für die er eigens an einem zweiten Tag in Folge nach London apperiert war.  
„Ich besuche diese Apotheke seit vielen Jahren. Wöchentlich.  
Seit vielen Jahren bedient mich eine junge Kollegin von Ihnen. Eine junge Frau, die ich seit nun mehr sieben Wochen nicht mehr hier gesehen habe.  
Halten Sie mich nicht für neugierig, aber ich würde gern wissen, was mit ihr geschehen ist."  
Gut, es war keine Frage gewesen, sondern eine Forderung.  
Seine Stimme war nicht bittend gewesen, sondern herablassend.  
Die Miene der Angestellten verfinsterte sich augenblicklich, sie sah ihn abschätzend an. Sie konnte ihn nicht leiden, das war so deutlich zu erkennen, als wäre die Aussage auf ihre Stirn geschrieben. Er wusste nicht, ob es an seinem Ton gelegen hatte, oder ob es schon in früheren Besuchen seinen Ursprung gefunden hatte.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es meiner 'jungen Kollegin' lieb wäre, wenn ich ausgerechnet Ihnen Auskunft erteile, wo sie sich befindet.  
Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass Sie dieses Geschäft seit Jahren besuchen, ich weiß auch, dass Sie sich stets von ihr haben bedienen lassen.  
Doch glauben Sie mir, auf diese zweifelhafte Ehre hätte sie gern verzichtet..."

Es lag also nicht nur an seinem Tonfall.  
Auf den Wangen der Frau zeichneten sich rote Flecken ab, sie hatte sich wohl in Rage geredet.  
Severus Snape hatte es geahnt, eigentlich hatte er sogar gewusst, dass es so enden würde. Selten brachten ihm andere Menschen Sympathie entgegen. Selten tat er es. Freiwillig würde sie ihm keine Auskunft geben. Aber nun da er begonnen hatte zu sprechen, war an einen Rückzug nicht mehr zu denken.  
„Sie können mich gern weiter beleidigen, später. Aber zunächst hätte ich gern ein paar Antworten von Ihnen."  
Die Frau hatte sich so sehr auf seine Wort konzentriert, dass sie kurze Bewegung seiner rechten Hand gar nicht war genommen hatte, das sie nicht bemerkte, wie er mit Hilfe eines nonverbalen Zaubers in ihren Geist eindrang und sie manipulierte. Und selbst wenn sie es bemerkt hätte, es gab nichts, was sie ihm entgegen stellen konnte.  
Es dauerte Sekunden, bis sich der Gesichtsausdruck der Frau veränderte.  
Ein trauriger Ausdruck stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie senkte ihre Stimme, so das andere Kunden nicht ohne weiteres verstehen konnten, was sie sprach.

„Ooh, Sie meinen bestimmt Anny. Anny Wilks.  
Ein wirklich nettes Mädchen, immer so höflich, so zuvorkommend.  
Es ist wirklich bedauerlich..."  
Er hatte es befürchtet, ihr war etwas zugestoßen...  
Warum sprach dieses alte Weib nicht weiter?  
„Was... Was ist bedauerlich?"  
Versuchte er nachzuhaken. Gleichzeitig drang er mit Hilfe des Zaubers tiefer in ihren Geist, suchte nach den Antworten, die sie ihm kurz darauf geben würde, in dem Glauben es freiwillig zu tun. Weil er doch immer so 'freundlich' gewesen war.  
„Nun, eigentlich darf ich es Ihnen nicht sagen... Aber gut bei Ihnen will ich eine Ausnahme machen. Sie hat sie immer so gemocht..."  
Die Frau beugte sich über den Tresen, flüsterte.  
„Anny ist schwer krank. Sie... sie hat Krebs."  
Tiefe Trauer schwang in diesen Worten mit.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich der Tragweite dieser Worte bewusst war.  
In seiner Welt bedeutete ein Geschwür nichts, ob es nun gut- oder bösartig war, man konnte es mit einigen Zaubern ganz einfach bekämpfen. Mit ein wenig Übung hätte selbst er es gekonnt.  
Doch in der Muggel-Welt bedeuteten Tumore in vielen Fällen schwere Leiden, nicht selten den Tod.  
Sie war doch so jung...  
„Wie schlimm steht es um sie?"  
Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das darf ich Ihnen wirklich nicht sagen Sir..."  
Snape atmete resigniert ein. Er würde nicht mehr aus ihr heraus bekommen, ohne das sie merkte, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Es gab Grenzen, die er einhalten musste und eigentlich hatte er sie in den letzten Minuten schon deutlich überschritten.  
Und das für eine Frau, die er nicht einmal kannte.  
Doch was nützte ihm sein Wissen, was hatte er mit diesen Fragen erreicht? Er konnte sich nicht mehr einreden, dass sie einfach gekündigt hatte, dass sie fort war. Sie war schwer krank. Und ihm waren die Hände gebunden.  
Aus einem Impuls heraus stellte er eine letzte Frage.

„Vielleicht... Können sie mir nicht sagen, in welchem Krankenhaus sie sich befindet?"  
Die Frau presste die Lippen aufeinander, schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.  
„Also gut... Sie liegt im St. Georges. Aber Sie haben das nicht von mir."  
Er nickte wandte sich ab. Er war schon in der Nähe der Ausgangstür, als er etwas ungewöhnliches tat, etwas was er selbst nicht verstandt.  
Er drehte sich noch einmal zu der Apothekerin um.  
„Vielen Dank."  
Sie lächelte ihn an.  
„Gern geschehen. Sie freut sich bestimmt über einen Besucher."

* * *

Ein kalter Wind weht ihm entgegen.  
Er war ein Idiot. Was hatten seine Fragen denn bewirkt? Das er noch mehr über einen Muggel nachdachte, der ihn doch eigentlich nicht interessieren sollte.  
Er würde es weiterhin ignorieren... Doch es würde ihm schwerer fallen als bisher. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich immer fragen, was aus ihr geworden war. Warum? Sie war ein Nichts, eine Untergebene, sie war nur dazu da, die Wünsche ihrer Kunden zu erfüllen, seine Wünsche.  
Dazu war sie nun nicht mehr in der Lage, was bedeutete das schon?  
Er bog in die kleine Sackgasse ein, schaute sich um, ob nicht zufällig eine betrunkener Muggel in einer der schmutzigen Ecken lag, der hätte sehen können, wie er sich in Luft auflöste.  
Nein, es war niemand zu sehen.  
Er würde sich jetzt nach Hause begeben und sich einen starken, heißen Tee brühen, sich an den Kamin setzten und ein gutes Buch lesen.  
Wer war sie schon? Es würden keine drei Tage vergehen, bis er nicht mehr an sie dachte. Er würde vielleicht das Geschäft wechseln, so würde er auch nicht mehr an sie erinnert werden.  
Er gratulierte sich selbst zu diesen guten und durchdachten Entscheidungen.

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs und einem leisen Plopp war er kurz darauf verschwunden.  
Und mit einem leisen Plopp erschien er an seinem Zielort.  
Doch er fand sich nicht etwa in seinem Wohnzimmer.  
Mit einem resignierten Seufzen schritt er über eine große, vergilbte Wiese.  
Direkt vor ihm befand sich das St. Georges Krankenhaus.

* * *

**Und, gibt es Meinungen zu dem Kapitel? Wenn ja, ich würde sie sehr gerne hören.  
Das nächste Update wird wahrscheinlich nächsten Samstag stattfinden. **  
**LG**

**Vestilia **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nach inzwischen zwei Jahren habe ich mich wieder an diese Geschichte heran gewagt...  
Nachdem sie schon fast beendet war, habe ich mich entschlossen, den Großteil der bereits veröffentlichten Kapitel zu löschen und dieses deutlich zu verändern. Mir ist in den letzten Tagen klar geworden, dass ich nicht mehr geschrieben habe, weil die Handlung insgesamt nicht stimmig war und ich daher nie zu einem vernünftigen ende kommen konnte.**

**Tag 1: Besuch**

Das kleine, schmucklose Haus stand abseits des Dorfes, durch das lediglich eine schmale, gepflasterte Straße führte. Der nahe Wald warf weite Schatten, die selten Sonnenlicht in dem verwilderten Garten zuließen.  
Kaum eine Seele verlief sich an diesen dunklen Ort, über den behauptet wurde, dass im inneren der dicken Steinmauern ein Mensch lebte, der soviel dunkler war, als ein schattiger Garten es je hätte sein können.

Doch ausgerechnet heute wurde Severus Snape durch ein heftiges Klopfen ein seine Tür aufgeschreckt.  
Ein anderer hätte vielleicht an einen Zufall glauben , sich für einige Sekunden dieser beruhigenden Illusion ergeben können.  
Doch er glaubte nicht an Zufälle, hatte es nie getan. Und gerade heute war zu viel geschehen, als das er sich selbst hätte täuschen können.  
Die schlafende Gestalt in seinem Bett bezeugte das auf eine sehr eindrucksvolle Weise.

So straffte er seine Schultern und stieg mit gemäßigten Schritten, die mit dicken Teppichen ausgelegte Treppe hinab, in seinem Inneren die Sätze wiederholend, die er sich bereits vor Stunden zurecht gelegt hatte.  
Ein letztes Mal atmete er tief ein, bevor seine Züge einen herablassenden Ausdruck annahmen und er schwungvoll die Tür öffnete.

Er sah sich zwei Männern gegenüber, die wie Muggel gekleidet waren und doch keine waren. Das erkannte er mit einem Blick.  
Beide trugen den selben, dunkelblauen Anzug, die selben schwarzen Schuhe, die selben Krawatten.  
Beider Gesichtsausdruck, beider Körperhaltung verdeutlichte, dass sie sich in ihrem Aufzug nicht wohl zu fühlen schienen.  
Sie hätte beinahe als Zwillinge durchgehen können, denn selbst die Frisuren der Männer schienen identisch. Einzig geringe Unterschiede in der Statur und ein erheblicher Altersunterschied sprachen gegen diese Theorie.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, meine Herren?"

Die Worte waren höflich, doch der schneidende Tonfall, mit dem sie gesprochen wurden, ließen die Abneigung des Sprechers beinahe greifbar erscheinen.

„Professor Severus Snape?"

Ein Nicken war die einzige Reaktion, die er ihnen zugestand.

„Wir kommen vom Ministerium für Zauberei..."

„Ach nein, das sieht man Ihnen gar nicht an."

Der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zu seiner Linken fuhr ungerührt fort.

„... Abteilung für magische und nicht-magische Zusammenarbeit."

Ohne weitere Erklärungen abzuwarten, begann Snape seine Rolle zu spielen.

„Das Sie vom Ministerium sind, habe ich schon erkannt, als Sie an meine Tür klopften. Niemand sonst würde es sich wagen, unangemeldet mein Grundstück zu betreten.

Was wirft man mir zur Last?"

Nun war es der Mann zu seiner Rechten, der sprach.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass wir Ihnen etwas vorzuwerfen haben?

Spricht aus Ihnen das schlechte Gewissen?"

Snape verzog seinen Mund zu einem hämischen Grinsen.

„Es sind die schlechten Erfahrungen, die mir die Idee kommen ließen. Wann immer ich mit dem Ministerium zu tun hatte, ging es negativ für mich aus.

Sie werden mir also verzeihen, wenn ich Sie nicht zu einem Tee herein bitte, sondern Sie stattdessen auffordere mein Grundstück sofort zu verlassen."

Wieder war es der Rechte, der sprach. Er schien dem Linken übergeordnet zu sein.

„Den Gefallen können wir Ihnen leider nicht tun. Zunächst möchte ich Sie bitten, zu einigen Ausführungen Stellung zu beziehen.  
Es wird Ihnen nichts vorgeworfen, doch vielleicht können Sie uns ja... weiterhelfen."

Snape zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Was, wenn ich mich weigere?"

Er sprach es so gelassen aus, dass ein jeder, der ihn nicht näher kannte, der seine Vergangenheit nur aus Erzählungen und Geschichtsbüchern heraus studiert hatte, es für blanken Trotz hätte halten können.

„Wir möchten Ihnen eine Vorladung nur allzu gern ersparen.  
Wie Sie selbst sagten, sind Ihre Erinnerungen an das Ministerium nicht unbedingt positiv geprägt."

Snape überhörte die Drohung des Linken nicht.

„Wenn sie denken, mich mit solchen Worten einschüchtern zu können, irren Sie habe in meinem Leben weit schlimmeres Erlebt, als ein paar Tage eingeschlossen in einer Zelle zu verbringen. Weit schlimmeres als Sie sich vorstellen können..."

Er wurde unterbrochen.

„Das ist hinlänglich bekannt. Und nichts worauf Sie stolz sein sollten."

Der Rechte bedachte den Linken für seine Worte mit einem strafenden Blick.  
Für Snape war die Rangordnung nun eindeutig geklärt.

An den Rechten gewandt stellte er fest.

„Sie sollten Ihrem Kollegen vielleicht erklären, dass ich sehr wohl stolz auf meine Handlungen während der finalen Schlacht zurück blicke..."

Wieder wurde ihm ins Wort gefallen. Wieder war es der Linke, der sich nicht beherrschen konnte.

„Das sind nicht diese Aktivitäten, die ich verurteile..."

„Hanson, es reicht. Warten Sie am Apperierpunkt auf mich."

Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, bis der Linke widerwillig der Aufforderung des Rechten folgte. Doch er tat es, zwar mit einem wütenden Blick auf Snape, aber er tat es.  
Nachdem er die Gartenpforte hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wandte sich der verbliebene Ministeriumsmitarbeiter wieder Snape zu.

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor. Mein Kollege ist noch sehr jung.

Zu jung, um das Geschehen von damals zu begreifen."

Snape nickte nur.  
Er hatte einen kleinen Sieg für sich errungen, denn nun stand ihm sein Gegenüber deutlich positiver gegenüber. Er hatte etwas gut zu machen.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens fuhr er fort.

„Der Grund meines Hierseins ist das Verschwinden einer jungen Muggelfrau.  
Sie wurde heute morgen von einem Magier aus einem Krankenhaus entführt.  
Wer auch immer das getan hat, hat ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet.  
Ihre Ärzte können sich nicht an sie erinnern, einzig eine Krankenschwester hat ihr verschwinden bemerkt. Sie führte sogar eine Krankenakte der Patientin bei sich.  
Es war sehr schnell klar, dass bei der Entführung Magie im Spiel gewesen sein musste. Deshalb wurde meine Behörde eingeschaltet. Wir fanden Spuren eines sehr starken Zaubers zur Manipulation von Erinnerungen. Was uns schließlich zu Ihnen führte.  
Ich weiß aus Ihren Akten, dass Sie genau diese Art der Zauber bis zur Perfektion beherrschen."

Snape nickte.

„Ja, ich beherrsche Zauber zur Gedächnisveränderung.  
Macht mich das automatisch zu einem Verdächtigen?  
Warum sollte ich eine fremde Frau entführen? Einen Muggel?"

In diesem Augenblick hoffte er inständig, dass das Ministerium keine Kenntnisse über seine heutigen Aktivitäten besaß, dass „Tiberius Anderby" nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht wurde.  
Er hatte in vielen Veröffentlichungen betont, dass er bestrebt war, eine Fusion der magischen und nicht-magischen Trankzutaten zu realisieren.  
Sein Herz schien einige Sekunden auszusetzten.

„Natürlich nicht, Sir.  
Ich werde heute noch bei einigen Hexen und Zauberern an die Tür klopfen, von denen bekannt ist, dass sie solcherlei Zauber erlernt haben.  
Das ist meine Pflicht."

Snape nickte.

„Ich verstehe... Ich versichere, dass ich mit keinerlei Verschwinden von irgendjemanden zu tun habe. Genügt Ihnen das?"

„Vollkommen, Sir.

Vielen Dank für Ihre Kooperation. Und ich bitte Sie nochmals, das Verhalten meines Kollegen zu entschuldigen."

Wieder nickte er.  
Damit war das Gespräch beendet.  
Snape war zunächst versucht, dass Verschwinden der beiden Männern zu beobachten, doch er entschied sich schließlich dagegen.  
Es hätte nur verdächtig gewirkt, wenn er sich scheinbar davon überzeugen musste, dass sie wirklich verschwanden.  
So schlug er die Tür zu, sobald sich sein Gegenüber von ihm abgewandt hatte.

Für einen Augenblick schloss er die Augen.  
Sie waren schneller hier erschienen, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte.  
Eine Krankenschwester...  
Er hatte alle verhext, die von ihr wussten. Vermutlich war der Zauber an ihr gescheitert, da sie das Beweisstück für die Existenz der Patientin in ihren Händen gehalten hatte. Wie hätte er das wissen können?  
Doch noch war nichts verloren. Er hatte keine eindeutigen Spuren hinterlassen, andernfalls hätte man ihn bereits schwerer belastet.  
Würde nun die Verbindung im Verborgenen bleiben, hatte er nichts zu befürchten.  
Langsam stieg er die Treppe hinauf.  
Er wurde wahrlich alt, diese Szene hatte ihm viel Kraft gekostet. Mehr, als er es sich in früheren Zeiten hätte leisten können.

Er hatte die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer beim Verlassen nur angelehnt.  
Als er sie nun aufstieß, fand er Anny in sich zusammengesunken auf seinem Bett sitzend wieder.  
In ihrem Blick lag eine tiefe Verzeiflung. Ihr Schädel war kahl, die Augen lagen viel zu tief in ihren Höhlen und waren trüb. Die Haut des Mädchens war grau, das Gesicht aufgedunsen.

Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden tauchten deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

Sie war erwacht, als er sie aus ihrem Bett im Krankenhaus gehoben hatte.  
Allein seine Anwesenheit schien ausreichend gewesen zu sein um die Furcht in ihren Blick aufkeimen zu lassen. Als sie realisiert hatte, dass sie sich in seinen Armen befand, war sie sichtlich in Panik geraten. Vermutlich hätte sie geschrien, doch der Anblick des bewusstlosen Arztes neben ihrem Bett hatte sie verstummen lassen, bevor auch nur ein Ton über ihre Lippen gekommen war. Sie hatte einfach nur gezittert, seinen Blick gemieden.  
Snape hatte gehofft, sie würde in eine erneute Bewusstlosigkeit fallen, wenn sie apperierten. Er glaubte, die unglaublichen Eindrücke, die sie durch die unbekannte Magie erleben würde, wären zu viel für den ohnehin geschwächten Körper.  
Doch den Gefallen hatte sie ihm nicht getan.

Ihr gellender Schrei hatte im gesamten Haus wieder gehallt.  
Er hatte sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst. Der Schockzauber hatte sie völlig unerwartet getroffen.  
Nun hatte das Klopfen an der Tür oder spätestens seine laut gesprochenen Worte sie wohl geweckt.  
Welcher Tatsache er es zu verdanken hatte, dass sie nicht aus dem Bett aufgesprungen war und den Ministeriumsmitarbeitern durch ihre Hilfeschreie deutlich verraten hatte, wer für den Zauber im Krankenhaus verantwortlich war, war deutlich zu erkennen.

Poppy's strenger Blick lag auf ihm, seit er das Zimmer betreten hatte.  
Ihre zusammengekniffenen Lippen entstellten das sonst so freundlich dreinblickende Gesicht.  
Sie saß dem Bett gegenüber auf einem Stuhl. Mit der einen Hand hielt sie eine Hand von Anny. Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob das Mädchen diese Berührung überhaupt bemerkte.

In der anderen Hand hielt die Heilerin ihren Zauberstab mit dem sie der Patientin augenscheinlich einen Schweigezauber auferlegt hatte.

**Das war es erstmal wieder.**

**Danke fürs lesen.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Wieder einmal hat mich die Lust zu Schreiben gepackt, nicht zuletzt durch Reviews, die ich in den letzten Tagen lesen durfte.  
Tatsächlich kann ich nicht sagen, wann diese Geschichte beendet wird, wann ein nächstes Update erfolgt.  
Aber das es weiter geht, gilt noch immer.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

* * *

**Tag 2: Eine Frage – Keine Antwort**

Sie saßen sich an seinem Küchentisch gegenüber, vor sich heißen Earl Grey.

„Dir ist klar, dass du mir mehr schuldest, als ein Tässchen Tee."

Severus musste schmunzeln. Sie kam stets direkt auf den Punkt, das hatte er schon immer zu schätzen gewusst. Er schaute in das Gesicht der Heilerin. Poppy war alt geworden, in den letzten Jahren. Unzählige Falten durchzogen ihr Gesicht.  
Wann hatte er selbst das letzte Mal bewusst in den Spiegel gesehen?

„Und mehr als ein Lächeln… Auch wenn ich es bisher viel zu selten gesehen habe, ist das kein Ausgleich für die Risiken die ich für dich eingehe, Severus. Mein Ansehen, meine Zulassung von meiner Freiheit will ich gar nicht sprechen."

Sie tat einen tiefen Atemzug. Sie war müde, ja sie war müde.  
Stunden hatte er in seinem Wohnzimmer verbracht, während sie sich um das Mädchen gekümmert hatte. Nun schlief Anny wieder.

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass sie nächste Woche völlig genesen in ihre Welt zurückkehren kann. Sie ist schwer krank. Die Leukämie ist weit fortgeschritten… Die Medizin der Muggle hat ihr übriges getan. Sie ist schwach, das Trauma schwächt sie zusätzlich…"

„Trauma…" schnaubte Snape.

„Ach Severus… Der schwarze Mann ist in das Krankenhaus gekommen und hat sie entführt. Sie wurde in kleinste Teile zerlegt und wieder zusammengesetzt, als ihr apperiert seid.  
Als sie ihre Überforderung zeigte, hast du sie geschockt.  
Als sie erwachte habe ich ihr die Stimme genommen, dass sie nicht erneut schreit…  
Meinst du, dass ein paar Worte von mir reichen um diese Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten?  
Sie hielt unsere Existenz für ein Märchen, Severus.

Warum hast du es ihr nicht schonend bei gebracht, warum nicht darauf vorbereitet…"

Nun unterbrach Snape sie.

„Wie gut stünden wohl ihre Chancen, wenn ich noch ein, zwei Monate gewartet hätte?"

Das Lächeln war nun aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Das bringt mich zur eigentlich spannenden Frage, Severus.  
Wer ist sie? Warum riskierst du so viel für ein Mädchen, dass du augenscheinlich kaum kennst. Oder besser, dass dich nicht kennt.  
Sie kennt ja nicht mal deinen wahren Namen, Mr. Anderby."

Die letzten Worte hatte sie fast verächtlich ausgespiehn.

„Tiberius Anderby, das unbekannte Genie, der neue Star am Forscherhimmel.  
Na wenigstens wussten wir so, dass es dir gut geht…."

Der Tränkemeistert schaute nun verwundert, was Poppy mit einem schallenden Lachen quittierte.

„Dachtest du wirklich, wir wüssten nicht, dass du es warst?  
Kein Interview, keine Fotos… Brilliante Forschung, brilliante Texte.  
So viele Tränkemeister kamen da nicht in Frage. Und gleichzeitig ist Severus Snape seit seinem Freispruch von der Bildfläche verschwunden.  
Das nicht die ganze Welt Bescheid weiß, liegt einzig an deinem Forschungsgebiet.  
Welcher Todesser würde wohl Heilmittel bei den Mugglen suchen?"

Sie sah seine verhärtete Miene und ergriff seine Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag, ehe er sie herunternehmen und beleidigt aufstehen konnte.

„Das war ein Scherz, Severus. Ein Scherz.  
Jemand der so leidenschaftlich austeilt wie du, sollte inzwischen wirklich gelernt haben auch einzustecken."

Schweigen legte sich nun über den Raum, für Minuten.

„Warum hast du das getan?"

Fragte sie schließlich erneut.

Was sollte er drauf antworten?  
Er wusste es ja selbst nicht. Er war einem Impuls gefolgt, hatte sich selbst immer wieder gesagt, wie verrückt er sei, es hatte nichts genützt.  
Jetzt war sie hier und es gab kein zurück.

Erst recht nicht, seit Poppy hier war.  
Die Eule hatte er mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl losgeschickt.  
Sechs Jahre waren vergangen.  
Die Brücken in die Vergangenheit hatte er abgebrochen. Zu keinem seiner früheren Kollegen, Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix, zu keinem seiner Freunde – zu denen er Poppy dankensweise zählen konnte- hatte er Kontakt gehalten. Im Gegenteil, unzählige Eulen, losgeschickt von ebengenannten Personen, hatte er davon gejagt.

Er wollte keine Briefe. Er wollte vergessen und verdrängen.  
Das war leichter als sich andauernd mit den nagenden Schuldgefühlen auseinander setzten zu müssen.

Umso dankbarer konnte er dieser Hexe sein, dass ein einziger Hilferuf seinerseits ausgereicht hatte, sie innerhalb von wenigen Stunden hier erscheinen zu lassen.  
Er hatte Angst gehabt. Angst davor, dass Poppy sich wohl möglich gar nicht in England aufhalten würde, oder dass sie nun ihrerseits gekränkt jegliche Kontaktaufnahme verweigern würde.

Das hatte sie nicht, im Gegenteil. Die Flugzeit nach London, zum Sankt Mungos betrug für seinen Waldkauz knapp drei Stunden. Nach exakt dreineinhalb hatte sie vor seiner Tür gestanden.  
Bleich, die Sorge deutlich ins Gesicht gezeichnet.

Es hatte nicht vieler Worte bedurft um das Geschehene zu erläutern.  
Anny's Krankheitsbild, ihre Gesundheitszustand – der sich seit ihrer Ankunft in seinem Haus deutlich verschlechtert hatte – die Medikation der Muggle, die er in groben Zügen aus Fachzeitschriften kannte.  
Mehr hatte Poppy nicht bedurft um zu helfen. Trotz der Risiken, die ihm selbst mehr als bewusst waren.

Ja, er war ihr etwas schuldig.

„Ich kenne das Mädchen nicht weiter, Poppy."

Fing er an zu berichten. Offen und ehrlich.

„Sie arbeitet in der Apotheke, in der ich seit einigen Jahren einen Teil meiner Zutaten kaufe.  
Das ist alles.  
Ich habe sie dort schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen, eine andere Mitarbeiterin berichtete mir dann von ihrem Schicksal…"

Er brach ab, als er den ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers wahr nahm.

„Das klingt überhaupt nicht nach dem Severus, den ich kenne…"

Sagte Poppy skeptisch.

„Ich habe Wortfetzen der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter auffangen können.  
Du manipulierst mit einem einzigen Zauber das Gedächtnis einer ganzen Krankenhausstation, sämtlicher Mitarbeiter, die von dem Mädchen etwas wussten.  
Auch von denen, die nicht einmal Dienst taten.  
Für diesen Zauber braucht man doch einen unglaublichen Willen!  
Das geschieht doch nicht so eben aus einer Laune heraus…"

Snape atmete laut auf, was Poppy als Warnung genügte, nicht weiter zu bohren.

„Poppy, am besten du zerbrichst dir _deinen_ Kopf über _mein_ Handlungsmotiv und unterrichtest mich einfach, wenn du zu einem Ergebnisgekommen bist, ja?"

Fuhr der Tränkemeister launisch auf.  
Er war sentimental und weich geworden. Das musste ihm Poppy aber nicht noch auf die Nase binden.

Einen Moment schwiegen beide.  
Dann fuhr der Tränkemeister in versöhnlicherem Ton fort.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Poppy nahm noch einen Schluck Tee, bevor sie antwortete.

„Nun… Ich habe vorerst die Symptome des Mädchens lindern können.  
Von einer Heilung kann ich bei weitem nicht sprechen. Das Krankheitsbild ist viel zu komplex.  
Ich werde mich belesen, Severus.  
Die Leukämie ist wie gesagt weit fortgeschritten, die Blutbildung ist stark eingeschränkt.  
Krebs ist in unserer Welt aber an und für sich keine Krankheit, an der man stirbt, dass weißt du ja.  
Es ist ein komplizierter Zauber, den krankhaften Zellen aus ihrem Körper zu entfernen.  
Damit habe ich nicht viele Erfahrungen. Schwierig wird es auch, die entfernten Zellen, durch gesunde zu ersetzen…  
Wie gesagt, ich werde es versuchen.  
Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass sie die nächsten Stunden schlafen wird, mit Sicherheit noch drei, vielleicht sogar mehr…"

Ein tiefes Seufzen unterbrach ihre Rede.

„Du weißt, dass mich mein Eid verpflichtet, im Falle meines Scheiterns einen Spezialisten zu konsultieren. Ob Muggle oder nicht, dieses Mädchen ist nun meine Patientin und ich kann nicht…"

Snape unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung.

„Das ist mir völlig klar, Poppy.  
Solltest du ihr nicht helfen können, werde ICH sie ins Sankt Mungos bringen.  
Du hast mit diesem Fall dann nichts mehr zu tun.  
Oder besser, du hattest damit nie etwas zu tun."

Sie nickte zustimmend und stand auf.

„Ich lasse dir einige Tränke hier, wir müssen uns vor allem um ihr Immunsystem sorgen. Es ist durch die Therapie der Ärzte praktisch auf Null herunter gefahren.  
Den Kontakt mit weiteren Menschen, die quasi als Keimschleuder fungieren könnten, brauch ich dir ja nicht unter sagen."

Mit diesen Worten räumte sie drei Phiolen auf den Tisch.

„Gib ihr nach dem Aufwachen und dann jeweils alle drei Stunden den gesamten Inhalt der Phiolen.

Wie gesagt, ich werde mich belesen, Severus.  
Und heute Abend noch einmal hier vorbeischauen."

Snape hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und geleitete die Hexe zur Tür.

„Und Severus, sollte ich feststellen, dass sich ihre Gemütsverfassung nicht dramatisch verbessert hat, sehe ich mich ebenfalls gezwungen, sie ins Krankenhaus zu überstellen.  
Ihr Zustand ist noch immer sehr ernst und nichts ist schädlicher für den Heilungsprozess als Angst und Verzweiflung."

Er nickte nur und sie verabschiedeten sich knapp.  
Als er die Tür hinter Poppy geschlossen hatte, beschloss er die nächsten drei Stunden intensiv zu nutzen.

Bevor er dem Mädchen gegenüber treten würde, wollte er sich zunächst sein eigenes Handeln bewusst machen.  
Und kaum etwas war ihm verhasster als Selbstreflektion.


	5. Chapter 5

******Es geht wieder weiter...**

* * *

**Tag 2 – Ursache und Wirkung**

Es gab nicht viel worauf Severus Snape stolz war. Stets ging er sehr hart, oft sogar ungerecht mit sich selbst ins Gericht.  
Doch es gab zwei Dinge in seinem Leben, die ihn positiv stimmen konnten.

Zum einen war da sein Durchhaltevermögen.  
Er hatte das Mädchen gestern zu sich ins Haus geholt und sich seit dem nur eine kurze Pause, ausgestreckt auf seinem Sofa gegönnt, während Anny von Poppy im Schlafzimmer behandelt worden war.  
An Schlaf war in diesem Moment nicht zu denken gewesen.  
Sicherlich fühlte er sich so müde, wie Poppy ausgesehen hatte, als sie sich in seiner Küche gegenüber gesessen hatten, doch er sah sich noch durchaus in der Lage, sich mit seiner selbst gestellten Aufgabe zu befassen.

So begab er sich auf die Suche nach seinen Beweggründen für sein Verhalten in den vergangen Stunden und Tagen.

Es war die zweite selbsteingestandene Stärke, die ihn dazu befähigte diese Aufgabe in deutlich weniger als den möglichen drei Stunden zu bewältigen.  
Doch sein analytischer Verstand schien ihn diesmal in eine Sinnkrise stürzen zu wollen.  
Das Urteil war schnell gefällt. Er war ein Narr.  
Ein sentimentaler Narr.

Er brauchte niemanden in seinem Leben. Diese Devise hatte er sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen, sein ganzes Leben lang.  
Zu schlecht waren einfach die Erinnerungen an Begebenheiten, in denen er sich von anderen Menschen abhängig gemacht hatte.  
Und doch schien er genau das getan zu haben. Er hatte sich abhängig gemacht, von der schlichten, professionellen Freundlichkeit dieses Mädchens.  
Er hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber nun musste er sich eine deutliche Stimmungsaufhellung eingestehen, wann immer er sie in der Apotheke angetroffen hatte.

Zunächst war diese zweifelsohne seiner nicht zu leugnenden sadistischen Neigung entsprungen.  
Ja, er provozierte gern. Er genoss es, wenn Menschen sich auf Grund von ihm gekonnt gewählten Worten aus der Fassung bringen ließen.  
Tränen als Zeichen der Verzweiflung und Machtlosigkeit, als Zeichen der Kapitulation beflügelten ihn.  
Er konnte auf diese Weise Macht ausüben, er verleitete die Menschen, ihm Dinge zu zeigen oder zu sagen, die sie später bitter bereuen sollten.  
Was ist schlimmer, als vor einem verhassten Menschen Schwäche zu zeigen?

Doch Anny Wilks hatte ihm diesen Gefallen nur einmal getan.  
Er hatte sie nur einmal dazu bringen können, zu weinen.  
Dass er sie quälte, dass sie froh war, wenn er sich von ihr abwendete zeigte sie ihm noch eine Weile, er wusste nicht mehr wie lange er befriedigt ihr erleichtertes Seufzen vernommen hatte, wenn er sich ohne Gruß oder gar Dank von ihr abgewendet hatte.  
Irgendwann war es vorbei gewesen.  
Der Sadist hatte sein Spielzeug verloren, jeglicher schroffe Kommentar war an ihr abgeprallt.  
Doch das Interesse an ihr war geblieben.

Er kam nun nicht umhin, sie für ihre Höflichkeit, ihre immer gleichbleibende und für ihn zu anderen Kunden nicht zu unterscheidende Freundlichkeit zu bewundern.  
Sie hatte eben nicht mit Hass und Unfreundlichkeit auf ihn regiert, nein nicht einmal mit Gleichgültigkeit.  
Ihr Verhalten gab ihm Rätsel auf. Doch ihr Verhalten war ihm zunächst egal, denn er war von seinen eigenen wirren Gedankengängen in den Bann gezogen.  
Warum hatte er sich nicht ein neues Opfer gesucht?  
Weil sie ihn gereizt hatte, gerade mit dieser Freundlichkeit.  
Er wollte diese Nuss knacken, er wollte sie aus der Reserve locken. Gerade ihre Wehrhaftigkeit stellte einen unglaublichen Anreiz dar.  
Es war für ihn zu einem Machtkampf geworden. Ein amüsanter Machtkampf, ein Spiel.  
Mit einer Spielpartnerin, der ebenbürtig war. Die augenscheinlich sogar die Regeln verstanden hatte.

Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie ebenso mit ihm gespielt hatte.  
Sie hatte sich darauf eingelassen, sie hatte verstanden worum es ging.  
Nie war sie geflohen.  
Ja, er erinnerte sich sogar an eine Begebenheit, in der sie im Lager tätig gewesen war. Als sie ihn jedoch gesehen hatte, war sie an einen der Kasseplätze gegangen und hatte eine Kollegin abgelöst.  
Damals waren ihm die Motive für ihr Handeln so unglaublich gleichgültig gewesen, dass er sie nicht näher hinterfragt hatte.  
Wichtig war für ihn nur gwesen, dass sich das Aufeinandertreffen, das er für diesen Tag schon für ausgeschlossen gehalten hatte, doch einstellte.  
Doch wollte er heute ihre Motive interpretieren, entstand ein interessantes Bild.  
Es schien ihm fast, als habe sie die Begegnungen mit ihm als Herausforderung verstanden, welcher sie sich freiwillig gestellt hatte.  
Vielleicht hatte sie ihrerseits stets versucht, diesem ungehobelten, unfreundlichen, ja verhassten Kunden doch irgendwann ein unfreiwillig gesprochenes, freundliches Wort abzuringen. Oder Anerkennung.

Er hätte dieses Spiel vermisst.  
Die Spielpartnerin.

Dieser Gedanke kostete Kraft und doch erklärte er alles.  
Er hatte bereitwillig gegen eines der obersten Gesetzte der magischen Welt verstoßen. Nicht aus einer Laune heraus.  
Poppy hatte Recht, der Zauber um die vorherige Anwesenheit des Mädchens zu verschleiern hatte ihm unglaublich viel Kraft gekostet.  
Und den unbedingten Willen, ja den verzweifelten Wunsch, dass er funktionieren möge.  
Er wollte, dass sie überlebte.  
Mehr noch, _er_ wollte sie retten.  
Was versprach er sich davon?  
Ihren Dank?  
Dieser Dank sollte ihm nichts bedeuten und doch jagte der Gedanke, sie könne in seiner Schuld stehen, einen wohligen Schauer durch seinen Körper.

Er brach ab, zu fremd waren ihm diese Gedanken, als das er sie weiter hätte verfolgen können.

Der Einsiedler musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich abhängig von einem unbedeutenden sozialen Kontakt gemacht hatte.  
Seinen eigenen Grundsätzen zu Folge, seiner steten Erwartung an sich selbst, sollte sie ihm egal sein. Doch das war sie nicht.  
Das was für andere eine simple und unbedeutende Geschäftsbeziehung war, war für ihn zu einem Höhepunkt in seinem Leben geworden.  
Das Mädchen war ihm nicht egal.

In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er tatsächlich… Zuneigung zu einer Frau empfand, die er nicht im Geringsten kannte. Deren Namen ihm bis gestern völlig unbekannt gewesen war.

Und nun lag sie die Treppe hinauf in seinem Schlafzimmer.  
_Entführt _von ihm.  
Abhängig von ihm.  
Was würde er von ihr verlangen können, als Ausgleich für seine Hilfe?  
Was würde er haben wollen?  
Die Bilder, die sich für wenige Sekunden vor seinem inneren Auge auftaten, ließen ihn schwer schlucken.  
Ja, er war ein Sadist. Nicht umsonst war er einmal ein Todesser gewesen.  
Doch die demütigenste Art der Machtausübung, die der sexuellen Erniedrigung war ihm schon immer fremd gewesen. Verhasst.

Nein, er bezweifelte das er in diesem Sinne eine Gefahr für sie darstellte.

Er wusste nicht, was in den nächsten Tagen geschehen würde.  
Doch er wusste, was er wollte.  
Er wollte, dass diese Frau gesund wurde.  
Vielleicht würde er die Möglichkeit haben, sich mit ihr messen zu können.  
Dafür würde er seine jetzige Machtposition aufgeben müssen.  
Doch das musste er sowieso.  
„Nichts ist schädlicher für den Heilungsprozess, als Angst und Verzweiflung." hatte Poppy gesagt.  
Er musste ihr die Angst nehmen.  
Ein amüsiertes Schnauben drang unvermittelt aus seinem Mund.  
Wie sollte er einen anderen Menschen davon überzeugen, dass es keinen Grund zur Furcht gab?  
War er doch für unzählige Menschen der personifizierte Horror gewesen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass noch mindestens 90 Minuten verstreichen würden, ehe Anny Wilks erwachen sollte.  
Snape nutzte diese Zeit zunächst für ein spartanisches Frühstück, dann mit einer ausgiebigen Dusche, während derer er sich jeden Gedanken an das Mädchen verbot.

Er betrat sein Schlafzimmerzimmer schließlich eine halbe Stunde zu früh.  
Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den er am Vortag Poppy bereitgestellt hatte, direkt dem Kopfende des Bettes gegenüber.  
Sie lag auf der Seite, ihm zugewandt.  
Sein Blick glitt über den schlafenden Körper.  
Sie wirkte entspannt.  
Das war aber auch schon das einzig Positive, was es zu bemerken gab.  
Sie schwitzte, zweifellos hatte sie Fieber.  
Ihre Hautfarbe erinnerte ihn an ein helles Stück Butter.  
Die gekrümmte Haltung ihres Körpers zeigte deutlich, dass sie zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt unter Schmerzen gelitten habe musste.

Erneut machten sich unangenehme Gedanken in ihm breit.  
Er fühlte sich schuldig.  
Sieben Wochen waren vergangen, bevor er sich nach ihr erkundigt hatte.  
Wie viel besser stünden ihre Chancen, das alles schadlos zu überstehen wohl, wenn er eher über seinen Schatten gesprungen wäre. Wenn er sich eher eingestanden hätte, dass sie eben nicht die bedeutungslose Verkäuferin in irgendeiner Apotheke für ihn war.

Es überraschte ihn, wie lange er in diesen Gedanken gefangen gewesen sein musste, denn irgendwann fiel sein Blick unerwartet auf ein geöffnetes Paar Augen.  
Sie musterte ihn stumm. Er konnte nicht sagen wie lange schon.  
Zumindest hatte sie nicht augenblicklich begonnen ihr Schreien fortzusetzten.  
Wo sollte er beginnen?  
Warum hatte er sich nicht lieber darum Gedanken gemacht, als um verpasste Chancen, die unwiderruflich in der Vergangenheit lagen?

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Fragte er sachlich und schlicht.  
Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, tat einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Ich phantasiere… Schon wieder.  
Es überrascht mich nur, dass ich es diesmal selbst feststelle."

Die Worte kamen ihr schwerfällig über die Lippen. Der Tonfall klang leidend, verzweifelt.

„Ich bin real. Sollten Sie also nicht noch irgendetwas anderes, auffälliges in diesem Raum sehen, kann ich Ihnen widersprechen."

Sie sah ihn nun direkt an.

„Es kann nicht real sein. All das kann nicht wirklich passieren."  
Sie lachte kurz auf.  
„Ich klinge schon wie die Krankenschwestern und Ärzte.  
Es ist nicht real, legen Sie sich wieder hin, alles wird gut…"

Sie schloss die Augen und schlief erneut ein.  
Snape wusste, dass er nur wenige Minuten Aufschub gewonnen hatte.  
Er lief in die Küche und holte ein Glas Wasser. Er hoffte, dass sie dies ein Stück mehr in den Wachzustand ziehen würde.

Kaum hatte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl gesetzt, öffnete sie die Augen.  
Diesmal sprach er sie nicht an, sondern reichte ihr nur stumm das Glas.  
Sie zögerte einen Moment, doch der gierige Blick auf das Wasser verriet ihm deutlich, wie durstig sie sein musste.  
Sie umklammerte mit der linken Hand die Bettdecke, zog sie bis über die Brust, während sie sich auf den rechten Ellenbogen stützte und sich in eine schräge Position stemmte.  
Dann gab sie die Bettdecke frei und griff nach dem Glas. Sie leerte es in einem Zug.  
Noch während sie trank, begann Snape zu sprechen.

„Es wird Ihnen schwer fallen, mir das zu glauben, aber ich möchte Ihnen helfen, Miss Wilks.  
Was sie erlebt haben muss unglaublich für sie sein, doch bitte glauben Sie mir, Ihnen droht keine Gefahr…"

Er brach ab, als er Ihren zweifelnden Blick auf sich spürte.  
Snape griff nach dem Glas, welches sie unschlüssig in ihrer Hand hielt.  
Sie wich vor ihm zurück.

Nun war es an ihm, tief einzuatmen.  
„Ich will nur das Glas. Wenn ich etwas anderes wollte, wären sie bis vor wenigen Minuten eine leichteres Opfer gewesen."

Zunächst versteifte sie sich darauf noch mehr. Gerade als er seine Worte bereuen wollte, nickte sie aber und reichte ihm das leere Wasserglas.  
Einen Moment zögerte er, dann begann er einfach reden.

„Was Sie gestern erlebt haben, als ich Sie aus dem Krankenhaus geholt habe, war Magie, Miss Wilks…"


End file.
